The Gift of Music
by LTlover
Summary: This story is a continuation of "The Return of Martin Crane". Warning for mature innuendo.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

At the Montana Niles was still reeling from the extraordinary evening he had just spent with Frasier at the Mongolian music festival. The way the throat singers were able to achieve such harmony's was simply breathtaking. Another life long dream had been fulfilled, and it was all thanks to Daphne. He still couldn't believe that she had gotten the ticket for him. What was even more amazing to him was that she was willing to sit through the four hour long performance knowing full well that she would be bored to tears. He was just happy that he was able to fulfill a life long dream of hers by giving her those Billy Joel tickets. He knew that going to the concert was going to be painfully brutal for him, but it was worth it just to make Daphne as happy as she's made him.

Just as Niles finished getting dressed in his pajamas he heard his front door open. Curious and a little concerned about who was entering his home he headed downstairs to see what was going on. A smile crossed his lips as he saw Daphne enter his apartment. He wasn't expecting her to come over after the concert, but was very pleased that she did. Once he reached the spot where she was standing, Daphne grabbed him by the caller of his robe and pulled him in for a kiss he would never forget. Without a word being spoken between the two of them Daphne took Nile's hand and led him up stairs to the bedroom.

Once they reached the door to Nile's bedroom, she gently pushed him up against the frame of the entrance way. As he searched her eyes, he quickly found the answer to the question that he was asking himself mentally. When she kissed him again his conclusion was confirmed. This was her way of thanking him for the concert tickets. Still no words being spoken between them she took his hand again and quickly led him to the bed where she then pushed him down. She began to undress him. He started to help her, but she stopped him. The look on her face told him that tonight she was going to be doing all the work. His job was just to lie there and be the willing recipient, which was perfectly fine with him.

Once she was finished undressing him, she began to undress herself. Nile's scooted himself back on the bed and rested his body against the headboard. He watched in awe as she preformed a striptease for him. Never had a woman ever gone to such lengths for him just to show how grateful they were. But that's what he loves about Daphne, she unlike any woman he has ever known. Once she had no more cloths to remove, she made her way towards him on the bed. As she reached the lower portion of his body she proceeded to straddle him. As Daphne was finally settled on top of Niles she leaned in to give him a kiss that would start the evening's festivities.

A long while later they had long ago broken their code of silence through praises of him being a god and her a goddess, and curses to explicit to be repeated. They were coming down from their pleasured filled high as they lay in each other's arms to worn out to move. Although they were physically tired, neither one of them was ready to fall asleep. They decided to talk for a while.

"Can I ask you a question Daphne?"

"You can ask me anything."

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not. That might have been the best sexual experience of my life."

"I just wanted to thank you for the Billy Joel tickets. That's all." Daphne laughed

"Well in that case I'm going to buy you tickets for every concert in Seattle." Niles joked as Daphne playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't you dare; I just couldn't get over the fact that you were willing to go see Billy Joel with me, when I know you don't care for that kind of music." Daphne explained.

"Me. What about you? You were prepared to give up an entire evening to go and watch Mongolian throat singers with me. I know you couldn't have been looking forward to that."

"It's true that seeing guys from Mongolia making noise from their throats is not on my list of favorite things to do, but I would have gone because it's something you enjoy and all I want to do is make you happy."

"Oh Daphne you've made me happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I love you so much" Niles kisses Daphne

"I love you to. So you enjoyed your concert?"

"Yes. It was incredible. It's to bad Frasier had to leave early to let Eddie out though, he missed an unbelievable encore. How was your concert with Roz?"

"It was fabulous. We had great seats. During Up Town Girl Roz took her bra off and threw it a Billy Joel. It landed on his piano."

"That definitely sounds like Roz. I'm glad you had a good time. I promise you the next time Billy Joel comes to town we will go and see him together."

"I'd love that. And the same goes for the throat singers."

"Daphne did your concert have and encore?"

"Yes it did. Why?" Daphne could tell by the look on Nile's face that he was up to something.

"Mine did too. So I was thinking that maybe you and I should have our own encore." Niles smiled at Daphne mischievously

"Sounds good to me" Daphne laughed as Niles began kissing her neck.

As Niles and Daphne began their encore, the sound of Niles trying to mimic the Mongolian throat singers filled the bedroom. Niles' singing was accompanied by Daphne's laughter. Proving that their love was perfect harmony.


End file.
